Position-based routing is a general term describing the method of using the position of routers (e.g., network nodes) for making data packet routing and/or forwarding decisions. Previous implementations of position-based routing have aimed to optimize the network route for efficiency, not for security. Cyber attacks are becoming more advanced and having more catastrophic impacts on the networks in question and their associated users. One such attack, the man-in-the-middle (MITM) attack, has been used to reroute data for ill-intentioned purposes. The present disclosure provides an enhanced data routing security system and associated methods to mitigate data being routed outside of defined constraints.